super saiyan tennis mode
by kuriko-chan
Summary: sakuno is kawamura's cousin and after practicing the family crazy tennis over the summer she became part of the BOYS'S tennis team, what's gonna happen when you put 2 buurning! players in the already insane seigaku team? and not to mension that this sakuno like to do crazy things, maybe even try to make inui juice? o.O read and laugh your asse off with this really insane fic :p
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hello! I'll be writing this because I'm bored and I don't have any idea of what to write to my next chapter of "tennis angel".**

**I do NOT own prince of tennis**

"_Thought"_

Speak

**I'm going to change the age of the players so all the sempais are going to be just in their third year and Sakuno, Ryoma, Momoshiro,Kaidoh, tomoka and the ichinen-trio are going to be in their second year. The same goes for all the players in the other schools; the third years are just going to be entering it and the same for the second years.**

**O.O**

Everyone thought that Sakuno was a lost case when it came to tennis, but every Ryuuzaki knew that she was just a late bloomer.

They were sure about it because all her family was really good at tennis, if not geniuses themselves, the!BUURNING! Geniuses.

She had the potential since she was little and they could see it in her strength when she hit the ball, it was just that she needed practice, and since she started to like tennis a lot in her first year of middle school they decided that in the summer she would start to practice seriously.

And so, when the summer arrived, all her cousins and uncles started to teach her for 5 hours every day.

At first she ended really tired, drenched in sweat and didn't did more than a little improvement but after she kept practicing she became quite good at it.

Her inner tennis player started to develop and by the middle of the summer, she had already developed a lot of movements of her own and her family decided to teach her their family tennis style, that all of the good tennis players of her family needed to know. The "super saiyan tennis mode".

One by one she started to beat all of her cousins and after more and more practice she did the same with her uncles.

It was already the end of the summer and she was facing her father, the strongest tennis player in her family and the one who possessed the most powerful super saiyan tennis mode.

It was a battle of super saiyan tennis players and all her family was there to see it.

The two started playing and a yellow aura surrounded them and turned their auburn hair to a spiky blonde hair.

An interesting fact of the super saiyan tennis mode is that when the users use it, they become bold and confident.

Sakuno's father, Hayato: ! IT'S TIME TO SEE IF YOU HAVE THE POWEEER, BAABYYY! -He was swinging his racket like crazy.

Sakuno: come at me dad- she said while smirking and making her aura bigger.

Hayato : KAME HAME HAAA- served the ball with full force.

Sakuno: KAME HAME HA HANE KAESHI- neutralized the attack.

Meanwhile, behind the fence all her cousins were cheering for her very shyly. But that changed just when the adults gave them their racquets. In that moment they started shouting: GO, SAKUNO- or- YOU CAN DO IT BABY.

But the one that was cheering more loudly was her older cousin Kawamura Takashi: !KICK ASSES, SAKUNO-CHAN! BUURNIING!.

Her father won the first game, and was her turn to serve.

Sakuno: TAIYOUKEN- she served the ball and with the help of the sun blinds her father, making the first point.

Sakuno served the ball again, but this time and easy ball and they began a rally. Little by little, she began to put more force in the ball until….

Sakuno: GENKIDAMA- with an extreme force in the ball she smashed it and won another point.

The game continued but this time in a different way, the two of them were just using kaio ken, with normal shots.

Hayato: DOBLE KAIO KEN!

Sakuno: TRIPLE KAIO KEN!

Hayato: KAIO KEN X 4!

Sakuno: KAIO KEN X 5!

Hayato: YOU AREN'T GOING TO BEAT ME, DID YOU HEARD ME? !NEVER! KAIO KEN X 10, ! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Ryuuzaki Sumire: hey Sakura, are you sure your husband is alright?

Sakuno's mother, sakura: ehehe, may.. Maybe- she said while sweat dropping.

Sakuno: ehh.. dad, are you alright?- she asked preoccupied.

Hayato: YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BEAT ME, BUUURNING!

Sakuno: "_better end with this fast or dad's going to lose it"._

_Sakuno: KAIO KEN X 20!_

And because her dad was already in his limit and couldn't increase his kaio ken anymore, not to mention that he was already insane she won.

Just when she won, all her cousins entered in the court waving their racquets in the air and shouting: BUUURNIIING!- They took her with them, and started running around the court, still waving their racquets and shouting. Soon enough, all her family joined them, including her father, mother and Sumire and all the family made a!BUUURNING! Caravan, with her and her father in the lead.

Still in the caravan they ran to the kawamura sushi shop, and made a party. But with all of them still in their super saiyan mode, it ended up being an eating contest between all the family (in which sakuno lost miserably because she couldn't eat a lot) and later in a sushi war.

Sakuno was really happy because she was a good tennis player now, her grandmother had told her that she was going to enter the seigaku boys' tennis club because she was really good and that made her happy because now she could play with all her sempais and Ryoma.

**O.O**

**I hope you liked it, this was just the introduction thought, I'm going to made this a really insane and funny fic, but I needed to introduce the plot first, please REVIEW and tell me if you want me to continue the story or if you think that the idea sucks. Also I'm going to make Sakuno occ when she is in the super saiyan tennis mode, and confident when she has a racquet. Bye-bye.**


	2. first day of school

**Me: hello everyone! Kuriko-chan here, now I leave you all a new chapter of "super saiyan tennis mode" and I want to also say "I'm sorry" because I won't be updating "tennis angel" until I have a good idea of what to write.**

**I do NOT own prince of tennis.**

"_Thought"_

Speak

**O.O**

Sakuno was sleeping peacefully in her room when…

SAKUNOOOOOOO- yelled her mother, Sakura.

Sakuno: Ahhhhhhh!- She jumped to her feet, startled.

When she had calmed herself, for almost having a heart attack (courtesy of her dear mother) she shyly yelled back.

Sakuno: WHAT IS IT MOM?

Sakura went to her room and said- You're gonna be late darling, it's already 7:30 and school starts today at 8, remember?.

Sakuno: Ahhhh! I forgot, I'm late, I'm late, Ahhh!- she was running around her room, in a state of panic, for god sake! She even suddenly got spider man's power and was running in the ceiling and walls!.

Sakura, already mad for all the fuss yelled- YOU'RE JUST WASTING TIME!.

Sakuno halted in mid movement but for her bad luck, she was running in the ceiling, so she fell face first to the floor, she stood up instantly with a red face and said.

Sakuno: right- she said while running to get her uniform, completely forgetting her sore face.

Sakura sweat dropped at her daughter antics and exited the room.

She had just arrived to the kitchen when she saw sakuno already in the stairs, perfectly dressed and seemed like she just took a shower, she wondered if her daughter had suddenly got spider man AND flash's super powers because she got ready in a split second.

However, when Sakuno arrived to the kitchen she seemed really worried.

Sakura: what's troubling you, sweetie?

Sakuno: mom, I don't think that I can reach school on time!

Sakura thought that with her flash's speed she could reach it perfectly in time or maybe using her spider man power's she could get there using cobwebs, or just suddenly appearing out of nowhere superman's powers to fly to the school would be useful too.

Sakura: why don't you just run? I really think that you are fast enough to reach school in time.

Sakuno: I-I don't really think so.

"_There goes her shy self again" _Sakura thought while exiting the kitchen.

When she came back she was holding sakuno's pink racquet.

Sakura: here- she handed her the racquet.

Sakuno: err… thanks- she seemed puzzled as to how her racquet would help her but as she took it in her hand, her face changed from shy to a really energetic face.

Sakuno ran to get her school bag and put on her shoes, she then shouted in the doorway- I'm leaving- with racquet still in hand she went outside, her mother followed and when Sakuno was already in the sidewalk she yelled.

Sakuno: I'M IN THE RHYTHM!- And there she went, leaving a saku-chan chapped cloud behind.

"_I think she had been with an-chan and kamio-kun a little too much" _sakura thought sweat dropping while entering the house.

**WITH SAKUNO:**

She was 5 blocks away from the school when she heard a familiar voice, err… shout.

BUUUURNNIIIIIING! I'M LATE BABYYY!- she heard him said- MOOVE OUT!- this one followed by some screaming passerby.

When she turned a corner she saw that in the parallel street was her cousin, Kawamura Takeshi.

Sakuno: HELLO, TAKASHI-NII!-she yelled, still running, as well as taka-san.

Kawakura:HELLO SAKUNO-CHAN!, LET'S RUN FASTER! WE ARE LATE!

Then the two of them yelled.

WE'RE BUURNIING LATE BABYY!, MOVE OUT- while running even faster, now the two in the same sidewalk because kawamura had crossed the street.

When they were just a block away from school, they halted and after putting away their racquets they jogged till they reached the school, 10 minutes before the bell rang.

When they entered, they started walking side by side, talking comfortably.

What they didn't knew was that they caught the attention of the tennis regulars.

**WITH THE REGULARS:**

Nya, momo! What are doing together taka-san and Sakuno-chan?- The read head, Kikumaru Eiji said, while clinging onto Momoshiro Takeshi.

I don't know Eiji-sempai-he said.

Iie data- the data man of seigaku, Inui Sadaharu said, while scribbling in his notebook.

Tezuka didn't say anything, but if you get a really close look to him, you could see his eyebrow twitching from his teammates antics.

Luckily (or rather unluckily for him) Eiji's keen sight caught it, and he climbed onto tezuka, examining his face closely.

Tezuka was about to yell at kikumaru because of his actions and made him run 20 laps around the tennis courts, when Sanada popped out of nowhere and yelled.

Sanada: TARUNDORU!- followed by a really hard slap.

Eiji started to complain but was plainly ignored by Sanada, who turned around and said to tezuka.

Sanada: Tezuka, Rikkaidai want to request practice matches in a couple of days.

Tezuka: ….Fine

And with that, Sanada disappeared. No, I really mean "disappeared", just like he popped up he went off, like a teleportation. Leaving all the regulars (without tezuka) like "dafuq!"

After that, all regulars (minus Ryoma and Taka-san) went to their classrooms.

**AFTER CLASSES:**

The regulars had just came out of the changing room when Sumire yelled to all of them to gather up.

Sumire: LISTEN EVERYONE! Today we will be having 2 new members in the team, now they are, My granddaughter, Ryuuzaki Sakuno…

To this all the people in the court(without tezuka) was like "the hell".

Sumire: …and…...

**O.O**

**Wahahahaha! I'm bad, I'm going to leave it there, but I promise, tomorrow I'll be posting again, who do you think is going to be the other one in the team?**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and will review.**

**So now REVIEW.**


End file.
